


No one's gonna sleep tonight

by SwedishGirl



Series: World of our own [4]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Control, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Loss of Control, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Self Confidence Issues, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: Kian has been Shane's and Nicky's fuck buddy for a while, and now Nicky wants to bring Mark into the equation as well. However, Mark doesn't want to. A late night at Mark's house might be just what they need to change Mark's mind...





	

"-He won't be up for it, lads. Not in a million years." Kian said.  
"-How do you know?" Nicky asked.  
"-Because. You know Mark. He's just not like that." Kian said.  
"-What's he like then? What does he like in bed? You don't know, do you?" Shane pitched in.

The three of them were chilling in Kian's hotel room watching TV after one of their erotic meetings. Shane and Nicky were sitting together, holding hands. The two of them had reached a bit of a new level in their relationship recently, where they didn't hesitate to show affection in front of the other lads. Mark was totally fine with it, he was happy for them. Kian was...a bit fed up with all that cuteness, to be honest. But he didn't have any plans on ruining it. After all, he was their "friend with benefits" now, and he quite enjoyed it. They had told Mark pretty soon after their first threeway. Didn't feel right for them to keep it from him. He had been totally okay with it, but it had been pretty clear he didn't wanna hear any details.

For a while now, the three of them had been discussing what it would be like to invite Mark as well. Nicky was usually the one bringing it up.

"-Having a secret crush on Mark, Nicky?" Shane teased.  
"-Well he is cute beyond belief, isn't he." Nicky said.  
"-Cuddly." Kian said.  
"-Exactly!"

There were many elements of Mark that Nicky found attractive. To begin with, his looks of course. Mark was a tall and powerfully built man, and Nicky wondered what it would be like to make out with him. Nicky liked it when Mark grew a stubble, it made him look even more masculine. Also, Mark was a sweet and shy guy with the most adorable smile. He was very intelligent and had a really sharp but peculiar sense of humor that Nicky appreciated.

"-Maybe we should just...ask him...?" Kian said.  
"-Ask him? Are you gonna go up to him and go "Hey, the three of us were just wondering if you wanted to come back to Kian's room to fuck us?"" Shane said.

Nicky burst out laughing. Kian snorted.

"-Look, if you really are serious about asking him, someone's gotta do it." Kian said.  
"-What about doing like you did Ki, and send him a link to a good fan fiction involving all four of us?" Nicky said.  
"-Yeah, you should try that!" Shane nodded.

Nicky took out his phone and started to scroll. 

"-Okay, found one..." he said. 

He put the link in a text message to Mark and pressed "send". The answer came after a couple of minutes:

"Supplying me with porn now, Nix??"

Nicky giggled and typed an answer:

"Yeah. Thought you might like this one."  
"Porn involving me shagging my friends? No thanks."  
"I liked it. Shay and Ki liked it too. Sounds like they're up for trying it out."  
"Trying what out"  
"Having a foursome"  
"Very funny"

Nicky hesitated for a moment, then he wrote:

"We're serious"

Nicky stared at his phone, waiting for an answer. It didn't come.

"-Told ya. He won't do it, Nicky." Kian said.

\------------

A few days later, Nicky approached Mark again:

"-So, Mark. You never answered me."  
"-Regarding what?"  
"-You know... The link I sent you."

Mark giggled and shook his head.

"-Forget about it, Nix." Mark said with a dismissing wave.  
"-But...! Have you even read the story?"  
"-No, and I won't. It's gross!"  
"-It's not gross! It's sexy! You think us having sex is gross, then?"  
"-Of course not, Nicky. You know what I mean."  
"-No, I don't!" Nicky said. "-Look, Mark. Can't you just read it before you say no?"

Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"-Okay, fair enough. I'll read it tonight. But I still won't have sex with you lot."  
"-Well. We'll see about that. Just read the story."

The concert that night was a weird experience for Mark. Nicky would try to flirt with him on stage as soon as he found an opportunity. He pinched his bum while standing next to him on stage. He looked Mark's way across the stage and licked his lips at several occasions. Shane and Kian were also circling around Mark like predators, touching him as soon as he was within their reach. It was hilarious. Mark could tell just by the look of those three that they were gonna have sex tonight. He didn't mind, as long as they left him alone. 

There had been a time in the very beginning when Mark had fancied Nicky. Not only for his gorgeous looks and perfect body and flirty personality. Nicky had a charisma and a peculiar way of making people feel like he truly saw them and appreciated them. Nicky was always so full of energy and was always up to something. It had been a thrill in the beginning, to work with such a cheeky flirty gorgeous boy every day. He still enjoyed having the opportunity to be around this sexy boy almost every day. But somehow he had gotten used to it a bit and the thrill wasn't quite the same after all these years.

\----------

The next morning, Shane and Nicky were babbling away at breakfast. Kian was just sitting there with a content look on his face. 

"-So, you three got lucky yesterday?" Mark teased.  
"-Yes. I'm so excellently well shagged, you wouldn't believe it." Kian sighed.

Mark rolled his eyes and Nicky and Shane giggled.

"-Tell him what Shane did to you, Ki..." Nicky urged.  
"-Really, lads. I really don't wanna know, okay." Mark said, lifting his hands in defense.

"-So, Mark. You promised to read the story yesterday." Nicky said.  
"-I read it. It wasn't my cup of tea." Mark said, trying to sound casual.

Mark had read the story last night. It may not have been his cup of tea, but it was porn and he was alone in his hotel room and... Well, he'd had a nice time on his own, sorting himself out. But he wasn't gonna tell the lads that.

"-Not your cup of tea, huh. So, what is your cup of tea then, Mark?"  
"-I don't know. Maybe to have perfectly normal sex, not that porno stuff. And to have it with someone I'm actually in love with instead of with my friends. And to have it with one person instead of three. Stuff like that."

Nicky burst out laughing. There wasn't much to say after that, was it. Mark had made it perfectly clear he wasn't interested. 

\-------------

A few weeks later, they had a commitment in Sligo and Mark had invited the lads to sleep over at his house the night before. They had been watching a movie and had a few drinks and now it was late in the evening. Nicky had been on top form during the evening, flirting with everyone, kissing Kian once, holding hands with Shane during the movie. He had been touching Mark whenever the opportunity was given, hugging him when they arrived, keeping a hand on Mark's shoulder while Mark poured some beer for them, keeping a hand on Mark's thigh while sitting down on the same couch. Mark was used to Nicky being like that. Ever since the band started, it had been an important part of their image to always touch each other and lean on each other in pictures and videos. The fans loved it. And it had been important for their relationships within the band as well, it had made them closer as people. They hugged a lot, even off camera. But recently, Nicky had been touching Mark in a slightly different way. It had been a bit more....wanting. Mark reckoned it had to do with those porn stories he had been reading and this idea he seemed to have of wanting to involve Mark in one of their erotic encounters.

Mark was in the kitchen preparing more drinks when Nicky approached him from behind and embraced him, resting his head on Mark's back. He reached around and put one hand on Mark's broad chest. The other hand rested on Mark's stomach. It was just a nice and comforting hug to begin with. Mark quite enjoyed it.

"-Thank you for inviting us, Mark. It's been a great evening." he said sincerely.  
"-Thanks Nix. I've had a great evening too, with you three here."

Mark was taller and bigger than Nicky and Nicky thought it felt amazing to be pressed to his large masculine frame. After a while, he gently reached underneath Mark's t-shirt. He went really slow, giving Mark plenty of time to stop him if he wanted to. But Mark didn't. Nicky's hand was on Mark's warm stomach and Nicky could feel the hair under his fingers. Nicky closed his eyes and traced his fingers up and down Mark's stomach and chest. There was something about dark chest hair that Nicky found incredibly sexy, and Mark had plenty of it. More than Shane.

Mark stood still, his hands on the kitchen counter. He felt Nicky reaching underneath his t-shirt, caressing his stomach. It was nice. Really nice. Nicky's gentle touch, his warm hands on Mark's chest, his body pressed to Mark.

Nicky was beginning to feel turned on, and now he could feel himself starting to get hard. He thought Mark must notice, as he was pressed to Mark's back. But Mark didn't withdraw. Nicky's breathing became heavier. He reached down and brushed to Mark's crotch with his fingers. It was almost unnoticeable in the beginning, but soon he plucked up the courage to press his palm there and oh, Mark was hard. Mark let out a surprised breath, hands to the counter and head sagging. Nicky pressed his erection hard to Mark's delicious bum and thrusted a little.

Mark turned around, facing Nicky. Both of them were breathing hard, faces close together.

"-Nicky... What are you doin...?" Mark mumbled.  
"-I don't know, Mark... You're so sexy... I want you..."

Mark swallowed and licked his lips. Nicky grabbed Mark's hips and pressed himself tightly to him, his erection pressing to Mark's thigh.

"-Nicky... I can't..." Mark mumbled, his head tilted forward and his forehead pressed to Nicky's.  
"-Why not..." Nicky breathed, reaching down and stroking the hard bulge in Mark's jeans.  
"-Oh..." Mark yelped.  
"-Yeah..." Nicky mumbled, kissing Mark slowly.

Mark closed his eyes. He was trembling slightly now, Nicky could feel it. 

"-What's the matter, love?" Nicky whispered gently, cupping Mark's chin with one hand.

Mark let out a deep shaking breath, and then he opened his eyes:  
"-Oh fuck, Nicky." he said, shaking his head, looking serious. "-I just can't... I'm sorry..."

Mark bit his lip and looked down. In the same instant, Shane and Kian were stumbling into the kitchen, giggling. Mark quickly turned back to the kitchen counter, turning his back to Nicky, but Kian had already seen.

"-Oh. What's going on out here, then?" he said, smirking. "-Did we interrupt something?"  
"-Not at all, Ki." Mark said with a flat voice, heading over to the sink, away from Nicky.  
"-What? What did I miss?!" Shane said.  
"-Something really sexy." Kian said with a wide grin.  
"-Just give it a rest will ya, Ki." Mark said, putting the drinks on a tray and handing it over to him.

They were all heading back to the living room. Nicky slumped down beside Shane on the sofa, taking Shane's hand.  
"-Woah, Nicky. What happened to you?" Shane said, nodding towards the bulge in Nicky's trousers.  
"-Mark. Mark is what happened to me." Nicky said. "-Fuck, he is sexy."  
"-You heard that, Marky? Nicky finds you very sexy." Shane said, giving Mark a wink.

Mark was sitting on the opposite sofa next to Kian. He just snorted and shook his head and took a sip from his beer. 

"-Fuck, Nix. You need to get that sorted, you can't go to bed like that." Shane said.  
"-I know. You're gonna have to sort it for me, I think. If Mark doesn't wanna have a go."

Mark rolled his eyes.

"-Fucking idiots." he snorted, turning his attention back to the telly.  
"-Well, just look at me, it's painful actually. I can't sit here like this. One of you are gonna have to help me, weather you like it or not!" Nicky teased, spreading his legs wide and showing off the big bulge, a broad cheeky grin on his face.  
"-Wow, Nix..." Kian said, nodding slowly.  
"-I think we need to help him out, lads. It looks painful." Shane said.

Mark gave him a quick look, then he stood up.

"-Look lads, knock yourselves out, I'm going to bed."  
"-What?" Shane said.  
"-No!" Nicky almost shouted.  
"-Already?!" Kian yelped.  
"-Yeah. Tired. Sorry. Good night."

Mark headed off to his bedroom.

"-You scared him away, Nicky." Shane said, slapping Nicky playfully on the back of his head.  
"-I'll go talk to him. And you need to tone it down, Nicky." Kian said, nodding meaningful towards Nicky's crotch.  
"-No. Ki. Really really need you to sort me out first. Please. Want you to do it together..." Nicky said. 

Kian was standing there, not knowing what to do. Nicky was so fucking sexy sitting there with his legs spread, inviting him, giving him those flirty looks. But he really didn't think it was fair to push Mark away like that in his own home.

Nicky gave Kian the Nicky look, while licking his lips. And that was basically it. Kian didn't hesitate any longer.

 

Nicky was sitting in the middle, with Kian and Shane on either side of him on the couch, leaning his head back. He'd removed his jeans and was now sitting with his hard erection for all to see and touch. Legs still wide apart.

Shane was stroking Nicky's cock up and down while kissing him. Kian was pressing his hand to Nicky's balls, while reaching down to touch himself through his own jeans.

"-Touching yourself there, Ki?" Nicky said. "-So fucking sexy. Let me see you. Let me see you touch your cock." he urged.

Kian stood up in front of Nicky and Nicky leant forward to open Kians belt and to help tugging his jeans off. Then, he carefully tugged down Kians boxers, revealing an impossibly hard erection.

"-Oh fuck..." Nicky breathed. 

Kian was just standing there, holding his cock in a firm grip, just inches from Nicky's face.

"-You want it?" Shane asked.  
"-Yes." Nicky whispered.  
"-Then take it. Suck his dick, Nicky. Suck it hard."

Nicky leant forward and took Kians cock in his mouth and Kian tilted his head back and moaned. 

"-That's it... Drive him mad with that tongue of yours, baby..." Shane urged.  
"-Oh God, Nicky..." Kian said with a shuddering breath, putting his hands on Nicky's shoulders for support.

Shane was stroking Nicky's cock while watching him suck Kian. His own erection was throbbing painfully in his boxers now and he just had to take them off. He stood up, removing his jeans and boxers and placed himself right behind Kian, pressing his erection to Kians bum.

From where he was standing, he had a good view of what Nicky was doing to Kian. Kians head went back to rest on Shane's shoulder and Shane bit Kians neck.

"-I wanna see you fuck his mouth, Ki." Shane whispered in his ear, making Kian shiver.

Shane started to thrust against Kians bum, causing Kian to thrust into Nicky's mouth. Nicky closed his eyes and reached down and started to stroke himself.

"-That's right, baby. Look at him take it. See how he takes your big cock, Ki?"  
"-Yeah..." Kian whispered, slightly out of breath.  
"-That's beautiful, Nicky." Shane said. "-Does he taste good?"  
"-Mmm..." Nicky moaned.

Looking at Nicky sucking Kian had made Shane so fucking horny. He needed more than just standing there grinding against Kians bum.

"-Let me fuck you, Ki. Please. I need it. Need to fuck your ass."  
"-Yeah..." Kian breathed.

Kian pulled back and released himself from Nicky's hot wet mouth. Nicky looked up.

"-Hey, I need to be sorted as well!" he pointed out.  
"-Kian will suck you." Shane said, voice trembling. "-Won't you, Ki?"  
"-I will. I'll suck you til you come in my face."  
"-I want you to swallow." Shane said.

Kian let out a shuddering breath before kneeling on the couch. Nicky squeezed himself in, sitting on the backrest of the couch, cock bobbing just in front of Kians mouth. Shane was standing on the floor behind Kian, shuffling Kians knees apart a bit more to be able to fit between his legs and get access to his ass.

Kian had already started to work Nicky's length, licking his balls and then closing his mouth on the top of his cock. Nicky leant his back against the wall and kept his hands on Kians head. 

Shane reached out two fingers for Nicky to suck, and then he determinedly pressed them to Kians entrance. 

"-Feels good there, Ki. Can you feel my fingers inside your gorgeous ass?" he said.

Kian couldn't answer as he was busy sucking Nicky. He just pushed back onto Shane's fingers.

"-Two more fingers now, Ki. Take them deep for me." Shane said, before slowly pushing another two fingers in.

 

Mark couldn't sleep. His bedroom was only two rooms down the hall and he could hear them. He knew what they were doing. And he cursed himself for not being able to just go out there and join in. For gods sake, three of Ireland's most handsome lads were having sex in his living room and they wanted him to join. They wanted him, for gods sake. Nicky had almost fucked him in the kitchen earlier and he was quite sure he would have gone through with it if they hadn't been interrupted and if Mark hadn't been such a god damn coward.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. But the sounds were still there. Nicky's sexy moans, Kian's grunts, and Shane's smooth voice saying the most pornographic things. He was so fucking turned on. He put a pillow over his head to shut the sounds out. But it soon became too hot under there.

Mark reached down and put a hand inside his boxers. He could always sort himself out. He could do that now and then try to go to sleep, hoping they would keep it down out there... He squeezed himself and started to stroke slowly, still hearing them out there... He could do this... 

Fuck. He couldn't. He got up from his bed, boxers and t-shirt still on. Then he went out to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of cold water. The sounds were even louder out here. He took his glass and went to peek inside the living room. What he saw made his jaw drop.

There they were, all three of them, engaged in something that Mark hadn't even seen in a porno before. Nicky was sitting on the backrest of the couch, leaning against the wall. His head was tipped back and he was making the sexiest sounds ever. Between his widely spread legs were Kian, one hand on Nicky's cock and the other one bracing on Nicky's thigh. Kian was giving Nicky heads, sucking and licking and moaning. And behind Kian, there was Shane. Just about to fuck Kian from behind, as it seemed. 

Mark froze in the doorway. Felt himself almost come just by the look of them and the sounds they made.

"-Gonna take you now, Ki." he heard Shane growl.  
"-Mmm..." Kian moaned, pushing back, and spreading his knees even wider to open up for Shane.  
"-That's right baby, open up for me, open up that tight ass for my big cock, Ki."

Mark almost came right there and then, hearing Shane saying that stuff and looking at Kian standing there pouting his ass, and Nicky being completely lost in his own pleasure, eyes shut tightly, head tilted back, mouth slightly open. He reached down and pressed his palm to his crotch and when he did, he accidentally let out a whimpering sound.

Shane spotted him first. 

"-Mark... Come here, baby..." he said softly, reaching out a hand.

Mark hesitated. He really didn't know what to do with himself. He felt awkward beyond belief. He felt so fucking stupid walking over to Shane, but he was too turned on to care now. As he got closer, Shane took his hand gently and pulled him close and kissed him softly.

"-Hey..." Shane said.  
"-Hey..." Mark answered, looking adorably uncertain of what to do and where to look.

When Nicky realized Mark was there, he said:  
"-Mark... Come here, sweetie..."

He yanked himself down from the backrest of the couch, leaving Kian to brace directly against the backrest. Nicky went over to Mark and started to kiss him. He tried to pull Mark's t-shirt off, but Mark said no. He got his hands inside Mark's boxers and gripped his bum hard and heard Mark whimper. But when he tried to pull the boxers down, Mark said no again.

Shane gripped his own cock and guided it to Kians entrance and then he pushed in. Kian screamed and slammed a hand hard into the wall above the couch.  
"-Fuck!! Shane!! Fuck!!"  
"-Yes..." Shane moaned.

Nicky and Mark had to pause to look at Shane and Kian. Nicky placed himself behind Mark, reaching around grabbing Mark's cock through his boxers. Marks erection was impossibly hard. And impossibly huge. Nicky felt a sudden rush of want through his body. Looking at Kian getting fucked like that, and stroking Mark's enormous cock was almost too much to bear. 

"-Mark... Want you to fuck me... Please..." Nicky breathed.  
"-I... I can't..." Mark said hesitantly.  
"-You can." Nicky whispered.  
"-I... Not... Not here... Not like that...."

Mark watched as Shane held onto Kian's hips, thrusting into him with long slow thrusts, his firm little perfect ass moving as he thrusted. Kian pushing back, moaning like an animal. Shane looked like a porn star. It looked so natural to him. Like everything else Shane did. He was a natural at everything, including fucking, apparently. Mark was so fucking turned on now, watching this, feeling Nicky gripping his cock, and hearing Nicky saying he wanted Mark to fuck him. But still, he just couldn't let go of that last bit of control. He just couldn't take off his clothes. And he could absolutely not have sex with one of them while the others were looking. 

Nicky could feel that Mark was hard, and he could hear him breathing heavy. He was apparently just as turned on as the rest of them, but he seemed to need a little bit of extra encouragement to be able to take the leap and let go of the control and just enjoy himself. Nicky turned him around and reached up and kissed Mark passionately, tugging his hair and whispering:  
"-You're so beautiful Mark. So fucking beautiful."

Nicky pushed Mark down to sit on the other couch and then he straddled him. He continued kissing him, while taking one of his hands and guiding it to Nicky's cock. Mark shivered and let out a sudden breath when his hand closed on Nicky's erection. At the same time, Nicky reached down and put his hand inside Mark's boxers. Mark obviously didn't want to take them off, but Nicky thought he could start out with giving him a decent hand job and see where it went from there.

Mark's breath sped up and soon he had to tilt his head back, moaning. Nicky climbed down to kneel on the floor to get better access. He pushed Mark's legs apart and then he reached down to cup his balls with one hand, the other still stroking Mark's cock.

"-Oh fucking hell, Ki." Shane moaned. "-Your fucking ass is so tight, baby..."

Mark had a good view of Shane and Kian from where he was. Feeling Nicky working his cock, watching Shane thrusting deep into a moaning Kian, and hearing Shane talk like that was too much.

"-Gonna come, Nix..." he breathed, grabbing Nicky's arms, making him stop what he was doing.  
"-So...?" Nicky asked, looking up at him.  
"-Not yet..." Mark said, pulling Nicky's arms, urging him to stand up.

Nicky stood. His cock did as well. Just inches from Mark's face. Mark looked at him questioningly, as if asking for permission to touch it. Nicky nodded. Mark started with caressing Nicky's stomach, and stroking up and down on the inside of his thighs. It was driving Nicky mad. It was so fucking good. Mark pulled him closer and started to kiss the delicate skin around Nicky's cock, not touching the cock itself. Nicky almost felt dizzy, this was something new, something that Shane and Kian had never done. This was gentle and soft and delicate and...caring and considerate. Nicky shuddered by pure lust.

"-Mark... Oh, God..." Nicky whimpered.

Mark was a big bloke and his hands were large. Nicky couldn't believe he could be so gentle and have such a soft touch, despite his rather big and strong appearance. Mark finally started to lick the shaft slowly, holding Nicky's balls in one hand, carefully as if holding an egg. Still stroking with his fingertips up and down on the inside of Nicky's thighs, and around the back to his bum. Nicky placed one hand on Mark's shoulder and one in his hair. Then he closed his eyes.

Nicky didn't know how long he was standing there, letting Mark go down on him in the most sophisticated ways. He'd never experienced oral sex even remotely this good before. Mark had like 50 different ways of touching his thighs, and 50 more ways of caressing his bum, and 100 different ways of licking and sucking... Mark was a fucking pro at this. Who would've imagined that a few minutes ago...

Shane and Kian were fucking like rabbits on the other sofa.

"-Oh, Shane... Harder... Please..." Kian panted.  
"-Ki... Fuck... Your ass feels so good... So tight..." Shane moaned.  
"-Oh my God, Shane..."  
"-I'm coming baby, can you feel it, I'm coming for you, Ki..."  
"-Oh Jesus... Shane... Oh..."

They came simultaneously. Mark and Nicky could see them from where they were, and just as they screamed out their orgasms, Mark pushed a finger to Nicky's entrance and pressed hard, stroking his cock fast with the other hand, and swirling his tongue over the head. Nicky came with a cry, and Mark swallowed it all.

The room went silent for a moment. Kian climbed off the couch and sat down, Shane went to get a quick wash up, Nicky was collapsing against Mark, Mark holding him tightly. 

"-Fuck, that was good." Shane said when he got back.  
"-It was." Kian agreed.

Nicky stood up, taking Mark's hands and pulling him up. 

"-Still need to sort this lovely boy out, guys." he said, kissing him. "-Bedroom."

Mark looked uncertain but he let himself be taken to his bedroom. The bedroom was dark, only a sliver of dim light finding its way in from the hall. 

Nicky pushed Mark down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He started to trace his fingers along Mark's stomach, underneath his t-shirt, and then he pulled the t-shirt up slowly, revealing the sexiest chest hair Nicky had ever seen. It was dark and it was lots of it, and it continued down his stomach, making a trail of dark hair that went down into his boxers. Nicky really wanted to see where that trail of hair ended. But he knew he had to wait until Mark was ready.

Shane and Kian had followed them into the bedroom and was now kneeling on the bed as well. Shane was already hard again and Kian wasn't far behind. 

"-So beautiful, Mark..." Nicky mumbled while kissing his neck.  
"-He really is." Kian said, coming up to caress Mark's chest.

Shane followed their example and came closer, shoveling a hand underneath Mark's bum and squeezing it.

"-Nice bum as well..." 

Mark was lying on his back, eyes closed, feeling their hands and mouths on his body. The three of them were all over him, nibbling and licking and touching. He couldn't believe this was happening. All four in his bed. Like in a dream. He was almost painfully hard now, his cock was throbbing in his boxers. He felt Kian straddling one of his thighs, pushing a knee to Mark's crotch. That was exactly what he needed. He started to slowly thrust against Kian's thigh, twisting a bit on the bed, whimpering.

It was dark in here but not too dark. The other three could easily see what was happening. Mark had let go a bit and was actually beginning to go for it. Someone reached up and tugged at his t-shirt and finally he let them take it off without protesting, revealing a gorgeous masculine body with broad shoulders.

"-Just look at that. Completely fucking gorgeous." Shane breathed.  
"-So sexy." Nicky said.

Kian had been reaching down to touch Mark through his boxers and now he was carefully and slowly tugging at them, as if to see if Mark would let him remove them. Kian slowly pulled them down at the front, and Mark's cock almost sprung up, standing there throbbing.

Kian gasped. It was huge.

"-Wow." he whispered, while touching it.  
"-Yeah. Wow. Just....wow." Shane echoed, almost gaping, reaching to feel it.  
"-Don't worry Shane. There's enough cock for both of us." Kian said, moving his hand up, letting Shane grab the shaft.

Mark gasped for air, pushing up into their hands. Nicky looked down and was actually in a bit of a shock over how big it was. He shuddered and whispered:

"-Oh fuck, Mark... Please fuck me... Please..."  
"-Are you sure, Nix? It's pretty big." Shane said "-We probably need to open you up a bit first."  
"-Do it, then." Nicky answered, voice trembling.

Mark felt he needed a bit of a pressure and was pushing his crotch to Kian's thigh, setting a rhythm. He needed someone to sort him out and he needed it soon. He was incredibly turned on by Shane's comments on his cock and on opening Nicky up.

"-I'll open that ass for you, Nix. On your knees." Shane demanded.

Nicky was on all fours on the bed, his ass in Mark's and Kian's direction. Shane begun with licking his ass while holding his balls in one hand. Nicky moaned:

"-Oh... Not enough, Shane..."

Shane began pushing two fingers in. 

"-Feel my fingers in you, Nix..."  
"-Yes..." Nicky breathed, pushing back furiously.  
"-That's it, baby... So sexy... Look at that ass..."

Kian and Mark had a good view and they were getting pretty desperate themselves just by looking at it all. Mark moaned:

"-Please, Ki..." reaching down to grab Kian's cock and started stroking. Pushing himself to the thigh Kian still kept between his legs. Kian stroked Mark's cock and reached down to push a finger to his entrance. Mark was arching up desperately now, thrusting and moaning and twisting.

"-More, Shane... Hurry..." Nicky whispered.  
"-Oh fuck, Nicky... I'm gonna spread you wide apart now, getting you ready for that monster cock you're about to take..."  
"-Yes..."

Shane pushed in a third finger and Nicky's legs started to shake violently. He panted hard.

"-One more. Just do it, Shane. Open me up. Want Mark's cock now." he growled, pushing back.  
"-Okay baby..."

Shane pressed four fingers into him hard without hesitating. Nicky screamed. Shane fucked him hard and Nicky pushed back furiously.

"-Fuck Nix, that is so sexy. I would like to fuck that tight ass myself right now..." he said, reaching down to touch himself with his other hand, moving his hips, thrusting into his own hand. 

"-No... Mark." Nicky panted.  
"-I know... Kian will have to sort me out....while Mark fucks you." Shane panted.

Nicky was as ready as he could be. He wasn't sure he would ever be ready for a cock of that size. But there was nothing in the whole world he wanted more right now than to have sex with Mark. Gorgeous, big, warm, cuddly, sweet Mark. 

Kian dragged Mark up and Mark knelt on the bed, as did Nicky. They were standing on their knees pressed together, forehead to forehead, kissing slowly, breathing heavy. Enjoying every sensation, every breath, every soft kiss.

Nicky ground himself hard against Mark and Mark reached around to caress Nicky bum. Nicky grabbed Mark's cock with one hand and Mark started to thrust slowly into it.

"-So hot, Mark. So fucking gorgeous."  
"-Nicky..."  
"-You're so sexy, Mark. Your just perfect."

Nicky stopped and was beginning to reposition himself, turning his back to Mark and starting to lean forward, intending for Mark to take him from behind.

"-Please, Mark... Fuck me..." he moaned.

But Mark grabbed Nicky's arm, and began to force him to turn back facing Mark again.

"-No, Nicky..." he whispered. "-I'm gonna make love to you..." 

He embraced Nicky hard, then pushing him down on his back, kissing him as they laid down together. Mark was all over Nicky's body, kissing and caressing, nibbling and stroking... It took forever, but it was the sexiest thing Nicky had ever experienced. Mark didn't even touch his cock until he had made sure to touch every inch of Nicky's body at least twice. Then he reached down and began to work Nicky's throbbing erection slowly. 

Eventually, it was time. Mark stopped for a second, looked Nicky deep in the eyes and asked:  
"-You ready?"  
"-Yesss..."  
"-Are you sure about this, Nix?"  
"-Yes, Mark... I'm ready."

Mark kissed him tenderly. Then he reached down, guiding his cock into Nicky. Slowly and carefully. Nicky closed his eyes and laid completely still. Mark pushed in just half an inch, and then he asked:

"-You okay?"  
"-Yes..." Nicky panted.  
"-More?"

Nicky nodded furiously. Mark continued to push in. He pushed in half an inch at a time, pulling out a bit between every new push. Each push got him a little bit further into Nicky. He was careful to check on Nicky the whole time and to ask if he was okay. After several minutes, he was inside. Completely. He held completely still and just breathed. Nicky panted and moaned:

"-Oh... Mark... So full... Don't move..."  
"-I won't. Not until you say I can."

They laid there for a moment, just breathing hard. Mark running his fingers through Nicky's blonde hair. Nicky caressing Mark's broad shoulders.

"-Okay..." Nicky said finally.  
"-You sure?"  
"-Yes. Make love to me, Mark."

Mark started to move slowly. Just thrusting an inch or so. Still focusing more on kissing and checking if Nicky was alright. Nicky began to meet his thrusts, arching up and setting a rhythm. Going increasingly faster and harder.

Nicky's breathing sped up and he started moaning loudly, arching furiously to meet Mark's moves. Mark reached down between them and took Nicky's cock in a firm grip and started to stroke. Mark's hand was large and warm on Nicky's cock and his strokes were powerful and decisive. Nicky was moaning like an animal, not knowing what to do with himself. Mark had pushed him right to the edge and there he was now. Mark seemed to understand that, and suddenly he stopped. He held completely still. Both of them breathing hard.

"-Ready, Nix?" he panted.  
"-Ready." 

Mark was slamming into him with long powerful thrusts while stroking his cock with one hand. And there it was. The best orgasm Nicky had ever experienced. Nicky's body was shaking throughout the orgasm and he was screaming:

"-Oooooh, Maaaark!!" 

Mark came two seconds after Nicky was finished. He came with a loud moan, thrusting one last deep thrust into Nicky before collapsing on top of him.

They laid there in silence for several minutes. Everything was still. The room was dark. 

"-That was amazing, Mark." Nicky said, trailing his fingers down Mark's chest.  
"-Yes, it was." Mark said, kissing Nicky's forehead.  
"-You are an incredible lover."  
"-So are you, Nix."

They took their time before getting up from the bed and it wasn't until now they realized Shane and Kian had left the room. Mark put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Nicky borrowed a pajamas from Mark. 

They heard Shane and Kian even before they had opened the kitchen door. 

"-Oh fuck, Shane!"  
"-Yes... Fuck me harder, Ki! That's it, baby!"  
"-Oh God, your tight."  
"-Yes... Slam you big cock into my tight ass... Do it!"

Nicky and Mark opened the kitchen door and were met by the sight of Shane lying naked on the kitchen table, knees hitched up and his feet on Kians shoulders. Kian standing on the floor, slamming into him.

"-You fucking slut, take it for me!" Kian growled.  
"-Yes! Fuck me harder! Please! Need it!"

Mark closed the door again, turning to Nicky saying:

"-Okay... So... I'm gonna have to buy a new kitchen table now. I'm never gonna be able to sit there and eat after seeing that."

Nicky leant into Mark, laughing into Mark's warm chest. Feeling Mark embrace him and kiss the top of his head while giggling softly.


End file.
